


Dress me, tease me, love me

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [17]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (2018), Rocketman (2019) RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, New York, New York City, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Students, Studying, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I work for a clothing store while I study communications at NYU. Taron is a regular customer.We have a kind of teasing, banter relationship and it doesn't help my crush on him.Actually, it makes it worse.Then I loose my job and he insists on hiring me to be his stylist. Where will that lead us?My first fic set in New York City. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Romantic fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. You're good

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

“Melissa, your favorite customer is here” Jenny grinned at me from the cash desk.

I was in the middle of folding up tees and making sure the racks are tidy and well organized. Today was pretty boring, but I was thankful. Because I had loads of stuff to do for NYU. I was studying communications there and this job paid my bills.

Okay, part of my bills.

“Shut up” I hissed to her “He’ll hear you”

I didn’t turn around on purpose, because my heart jumped whenever I laid eyes on him. But I could already feel myself starting to blush and to sweat.

Taron.

He came into the store every now and then, sometimes with his stylist. I preferred the days when he wore a jeans and tee over the suits, but damn he looked hot in a suit.

He seemed like a professional, I wondered what he did for a living. But it was obvious he was rich from what he was wearing.

Yes, I actually googled his clothes. The ones I didn’t sell him, that is.

Because what we sold here at COS store was pricey, compared to the Armani suit I saw him wear once.

Why did he shop here when he was so rich?

But I was glad. I kind of had a thing for him, there was something about his aura that completely kicked me off my feet. And he was friendly and treated me with respect. As if I wasn’t poor and he wasn’t rich. Not like some assholes who treated me like a piece of shit. He seemed to genuinely appreciate what I recommended. Hell, I even imagined he liked to see me. He was such a tease and I had started to tease him back a few weeks ago. But then he hadn’t been here for weeks.

He was British, so it had me wondering if he had been back home.

I was single, and none of the grad students I went out with came even close to him. At this point I felt like I needed to get laid to get over him. Just so I could distract myself from Taron. Because I knew he was off limits, because he was my customer.

“Melissa” my name rolled off his tongue as if we had known each other for years.

I didn’t even have to force a smile for him, because it all came naturally when he was around.

“Taron, hey” I smiled when I turned around and he stood there.

I had to clear my throat to stop myself from coughing. He was wearing grey jeans that hugged his thighs and calves like a glove and a white tee, one I had sold him. I instantly recognized it.

Then I met his eyes and my belly flipped. That happened everytime. I tried to ignore it, but it was no use.

He was just too beautiful to handle.

I probably spent way too much time caught up in my thoughts and checking him out.

“What are you looking for today?” I asked, all professional.

Taron chuckled “Anything new?”

He had his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and it had me wondering how he could fit them in there since his jeans were already so snug.

“Oh uh -” I could slap myself, I was so unprofessional “The new arrivals rack is over there”

I walked over to where I had organised all the new clothes. I could feel Jenny’s eyes on us. She was way more casual about all this. Hell, she didn’t even think Taron was that pretty. That didn’t stop her from teasing me about my crush on him.

She had actually insisted I asked him out on a date. But… I couldn’t, could I?

We reached the rack and I tried to shove the daydreaming from my brain.

“But I don’t think it’s your style” I scrunched my nose.

This year’s clothes and trends were just awful.

“What?” Taron laughed “You think I can’t pull this off?”

He got a 3/4 sleeved grandad shirt from the rack. It just looked awful. I would sell it to the customer I hated, who never tipped and always yelled at me as if I was stupid.

I had to grin.

“I’ll sell it to my worst enemy later” I shot Taron a grin.

“Oh really?” he raised his eyebrows, clearly interested.

“Nevermind” I tried to change topics, or wait, I could tease him back.

“And I don’t think you would look good in it anyway”

I grimaced. But I also knew he could wear everything and be pretty

Taron didn’t seem like he really knew how handsome he was. He seemed just like the boy next door. But I wasn’t one to compliment good looking men.

“Gee thanks” he laughed.

“Anything else you think I can wear?”

He was just teasing me, trying to challenge me. And I was up for the challenge.

“How about this?”

I handed him a pair of organic cotton denim shorts. He raised his eyebrows at me as he unfolded them.

My one chance to check him out without him realizing.

“You’re good” he smiled.

I felt like I had won this challenge until he took a step closer.

We were almost standing flush against one another. I could just grab him and smash my lips to his. I shook my head ever so lightly to try to distract myself, but it was no use.

We were too close to be considered professional. But I didn’t care.

“If you want to see my calves all you have to do is ask” he smirked.

I couldn’t stop my breath from hitching and I knew he had heard. It really was unfair, how good looking, yet humble and cute he was.

He walked past me towards the changing rooms and I tried everything in my power, not imagining in detail how he got changed in there.

“Whoa” Jenny ginned at me when I lamely walked over to her “Things heat up between you two, eh?”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I have been holding “Nothing’s going on. He’s a customer”

“Uh-huh” she laughed “Didn’t really look like it”

She loved to tease me. And I didn’t even admit he wasn’t good looking or I was attracted to him, because he was and I was.

Also, she was so much more good looking than I was, so if anything she had a shot at Taron, not me.

“Just ask him out” she urged.

I groaned “Isn’t a man supposed to ask a woman out and not vice versa?”

“It’s 2020” she laughed “You can ask a guy out, all right”

I rolled my eyes at her. She just wanted me to get laid, and who knew, maybe it was just what I needed.

“I’ll take it” I heard Taron’s voice behind me and I jumped.

Had he listened in on the conversation?

“Great” I could feel my cheeks reddening “Did they fit?”

Wait, had I really just asked that?

“Perfectly” he smirked “You should have seen”

His voice did nothing to ease my uneasiness or my crush on him for that matter.

“Another time maybe” I grinned.

It was meant to tease him, but now I could slap myself for hitting on him.

“Sure, I’d love that” he smiled, barely focusing on Jenny as he handed her his credit card.

I was at a loss. Had he meant that, or were we still teasing one another?

Jenny handed him his bag and shot me a look. But I was too confused to say anything.

“Have a good day, Taron” I smiled.

Urgh, I had such a way with words when he was around.

“You too, darling” he winked before he turned around and headed for the door.

I let out a breath as I watched him stroll out of the store. The door jingled shut behind him but I kept watching until he was out of sight.

What a man. I just needed to get a grip already.

“I just blew my chance, huh?” I sighed as I buried my face in my hands.

“He’ll be back” Jenny grinned at me.

But I wasn’t so sure.

The rest of my shift passed in a blur of chatting and a few other customers. After clocking out I made my way to the nearest bus station on foot. It took me thirty minutes to get to NYU even though it was only two miles away. At times like these I hated New York City.

I ran the rest of the way and reached class just in time.

Whenever Taron came by the store I just felt like I couldn’t concentrate on anything else all day long. What was it about him that hit me so hard?

I didn’t see Taron for the next few days but I also barely worked because I was so busy with NYU. My phone rang just as I got out of class and smiled when I realized it was Jenny.

“Hi I’m on my way” I smiled.

“He’s here” she hissed.

I didn’t even have to ask who she meant. But I still did for a lack of something else to say?

“Taron?”

“Yes, Taron” she laughed “He just bought a tee and left. But he asked for you”

My heart jumped “And what did you tell him?”

“What do you think I told him?” she said as if it was obvious “I told him to come back in an hour”

Thank God. I would love to see him.

“All right” I tried not to show how much I appreciated it “I’ll be there…”I paused when I saw traffic “I hope soon”

“Better hurry” I could practically hear her smirk.


	2. You won't suck at this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change... but for the better!

I arrived there, out of breath because I had run from the bus stop to the store. I didn’t even care that I was late to work. I just hoped I didn’t miss Taron.

“Hey” I said, out of breath as I walked into the store.

I knew something was off when Jenny met my eyes. Our boss Luke was here. He wasn’t here unless something was off.

“Melissa” he said when he saw me, his voice hard “Late again, are you?”

A cold shiver ran through me “I was stuck in traffic and –“

Oh God I needed this job. How would I pay my bills without it?

“It was the last time, I swear”

I needed to be more careful. But New York City traffic was unpredictable.

“Indeed” he said like the idiot he was “We have to let you go”

I blinked “What? No. I will work more hours and be punctual from now on”

He barked out a laugh and I flinched “I don’t think so. We saw the video tapes too”

I raised my eyebrows. Video tapes? It wasn’t like I had shoplifted or something.

“And?” I asked, my anger starting to get clearer in my voice.

“And –“ he barked “You’re flirting with customers. That’s an absolute no-no and if you had read our company policy, you would have known that”

I had to hold back from rolling my eyes at him. I didn’t flirt with customers. And Taron was something different entirely.

“Grab your things and hand me your name tag, lanyard and keys. I’ll escort you out”

I felt like crying but I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

I rummaged through my bag and practically threw the things at him.

Then I glanced over at Jenny as I turned around and went to leave. She looked at me worriedly, sadly and mouthed “I’ll call you later”

I smiled lightly and walked down the street, as far away from my ex-boss as possible.

My thoughts were a mess. I breathed hard as I tried to think positive but failed. How would I pay my bills? I would have to find a new job, as in right now.

“Melissa?”

I knew that voice and my heart leaped. What was he doing here?

I stopped dead in my tracks and people streamed past us. I met Taron’s eyes and smiled.

“Taron? What are you doing here?”

I had totally forgotten that he wanted to come by the store again. Until now.

He smiled half-heartedly “I need a new shirt”

“Another?” I had to laugh.

“Are you on a break?” he asked slowly “I can come by later”

I looked down and gulped. “No. I just got fired”

“What?” his eyes widened “Why?”

I shrugged. They had basically fired me because I was always late, and because I had flirted with Taron. But I couldn’t tell him that, now could I?

“Long story” I said quietly.

He hesitated and I didn’t even blame him. We weren’t friends and he didn’t even have to care. But something told me he did care.

“Do you want to grab coffee?” he asked.

I smiled half-heartedly “You don’t have to do that”

He was probably busy anyway.

“I want to” he insisted “Come on”

I sat down at a table for two by the window. I had seen Pret-A-Manger store’s before but I had never been to one.

I glanced at Taron who got coffee for us and only now took in his outfit. Baggy green pants with pockets on his thighs, a white tee and what seemed like a cashmere cardigan.

Oh, holy hell. I loved layers, and specifically on him.

I gulped and smiled when he walked towards me and sat down opposite me.

“Thank you”

“Of course” he said, his voice soft

Neither of us spoke for a while and I didn’t want things to be awkward between us. But what was I supposed to say?

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked eventually.

I let out a breath. He wouldn’t understand. He was rich, and even though he was humble about it, he didn’t have to care about money ever again.

“But I don’t want to intrude” Taron continued.

“No, it’s not that” I said quietly “It’s just that I don’t know how to pay my bills now”

Urgh, I shouldn’t have blurted it out like that.

“Maybe I can help you out” Taron’s reply wasn’t what I had expected.

I raised my eyebrows “What? No!” I tried to laugh it off.

“Why not?” he furrowed his brows.

“What job?” I asked incredulously.

I came up with a lot of ideas, but none of them were professional.

He looked at me as if he didn’t quite get why I reacted that way. And neither did I, to be honest.

“My stylist will take more time for his family” he said “Hell, I don’t even blame him”

I frowned. What had him say that? I bet he often missed his own family.

“It means I’m missing a stylist” his eyes met mine.

I shivered. Did he really think I could do that job? I had never been a stylist to anyone but myself.

“But – but I don’t have any experience in the field” I said even though I wanted to work for him. Badly.

He didn’t seem worried at all, because he laughed.

I had to grin because his smile was so infectious. My belly flipped whenever he smiled or even just looked at me.

“You don’t have to. I think you’d do just fine” he seemed excited.

I gulped. I didn’t even know what came with the job. But I also needed the money and liked Taron. I was sure it was great to work with him.

And dress him? Pick out his outfits? Hell yes.

“You can think about it and call me when you decided” Taron said.

I looked at my coffee cup, then at him. What did I have to lose?

“I’ll take the job” I said, smiling.

He returned my smile “Okay, great. You can start effective immediately and Gareth will let you in on the necessary details”

“Gareth?” I frowned.

“Oh, he’s my stylist” he grinned “Until you take over”

“Okay” I sighed “But I’ll probably suck at this”

At least I would get to spend some time with him before he would fire me.

He chuckled “You won’t suck at this”


	3. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in a while. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Melissa being Taron's stylist.
> 
> Inspired by Rocketman NYC premiere.

**A few months later**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I wished I saw the girl I used to know staring back at me, but I had changed. I was wearing more professional clothes now, and well… I didn’t have to worry about money anymore. I hated that Taron insisted on buying me clothes, he considered them “work clothing”. I thanked him for it, more than once. But I was all too reminded of what my life would look like again when I got back to my old life. No fancy hotels, no fancy dresses, no Taron.

I took in my body in a simple black dress that had cost a fortune. I insisted on wearing simple black dresses, the code for “staff”. I didn’t want anyone to think I was famous. Red carpets still felt strange to me, but I wasn’t in the spotlight, Taron was. I didn’t know how he did it.

I cleared my throat and headed for the room next door.

My heart was leaping out of my chest, like it did every time I was about to see Taron.

I knocked.

“Come in” I heard him call.

I slowly opened the door to find him sitting on the couch. I had to laugh at his attire. He was still in jeans and a white tee, his ankle resting on his knee.

“What?” he looked up from his iPhone and instantly put it on the coffee table and focused on me.

I loved when he did that.

“You should get ready!” I teased him.

“Well am I supposed to get ready all on my own?” he asked rhetorically “Or what am I paying you for?” he winked.

I knew he was only teasing me.

Then his eyes swept over my body and my skin heated up. I knew the dress looked good on me, it had to be the price that brought a certain body flattering with it. But Taron’s eyes on me was all I cared about.

It had been a few months since we have started working together. Gareth had been great and I had learnt a lot from him. And Taron seemed to be stoked with what I came up with as well. We had taken a tour all through Europe. Tonight was the NYC premiere of Rocketman. And I was happy to be back home. Even if I wish I had some time off to catch up with Jenny. We had barely seen each other the last few months. Whenever we talked on the phone she told me to ask Taron out but I didn’t want to be unprofessional. We had to keep things professional if we wanted to work together. Going out would only complicate things. But I couldn’t help thinking about him being more than just a client to me. At night, my thoughts travelled to other places. Places where we were lovers. And let me tell you, the way I imagined he would be in bed, had me breathless more than one night.

I wished I could just get rid of my crush on him. But I couldn’t. Especially not when we were spending so much time together and he looked at me like _that_.

As if on cue there was another knock on the door. It was Nina, his makeup artist and hair stylist. Not like Taron needed it though.

“Hey” she smiled when she saw us and hugged first me, then Taron.

“Are you ready, T?” she asked and set up all her tubes of makeup.

I shook my head ever so slightly. I would never understand why Taron had to wear makeup.

He sighed as he got up “As ready as I’ll ever be”

He took a seat in one of the chairs. Everything looked so expensive around here. I never thought I’d stay in a hotel on the Upper East Side. It still felt like a dream. And if I knew Taron even a little bit by now, I knew he wasn’t impressed by it. He much rather didn’t feel at home.

“Great, I’ll set up the outfit” I said and headed for the rack with hangers and picked out tonight’s outfit.

I had to smile at myself as I looked at what he would wear. I really had outdone myself with that one.

“How do I look?” he twirled, wearing tonight’s outfit, smiling wide.

There was that wicked glimmer in his eyes. He really enjoyed this. I had suggested this outfit a few months ago and it had been his favorite from the start.

I took him in and he looked so different to the guy I had gotten used to see. He was wearing glasses, black pants, a simple white tee and a jeans jacket.

That jeans jacket. The Tiny Dancer jacket.

I smiled at him, knowing damn well that he was teasing me.

“You look good” I had to hold back smiling.

“Just good?” he grinned.

I slapped him on the arm, smiling “You know you look pretty”

His eyes bore into mine, a wicked grin on his face.

I cleared my throat and looked over to Nina who was packing her bags.

“Have a great evening” she smiled.

“Thanks Nina” Taron said casually, friendly “See you in 2 days”

There was one premiere after the next. I could barely keep up, but I had to. She left and when the door clicked shut behind her I suddenly felt hyper aware that it was just Taron and me now.

I glanced at my watch, trying to occupy myself and not looking at Taron.

“The car should be here any minute” I said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

I heard him exhale and looked up to find him sitting down on the couch.

I had to smile as I watched him “You’re not nervous, are you?”

He met my eyes and smiled half-heartedly “I thought you knew me by now”

I swear I was blushing. There were other ways I wanted to get to know him. “You have nothing to be afraid of”. I sat down on the couch next to him, but far enough so we weren’t touching. “Especially not after all these premieres”.

“Thanks Melissa” he said quietly, staring at the floor in front of him.

I laughed “I should thank you. You saved me”

He looked up and his eyes met mine. “I think it’s quite the opposite”.

His voice was low. And his eyes were darker than I was used to but that had to be the lighting. I should have switched it on.

I let out a sigh and got up, switching on the light. Not like that made me feel more comfortable.

“Is something wrong?” Taron was speaking slowly.

I was still standing by the door, as if I was afraid to sit down next to him again. Maybe I was.

I shook my head. “No” I forced a smile. “Everything is great”.

One corner of his lips twitched and he got up. I was all too reminded that we were the perfect height to each other. He was slightly taller than I was, but not too much so.

“You forget I’ve gotten to know you as well”

He stepped closer to me and I tried to hold back a sigh. I truly didn’t know what to do. I only knew one thing: I couldn’t meet his eyes or I would be done for. And I needed this job. And honestly, I needed him in my life too. One part of me was drawn to him, while that other part inside of me pulled the breaks.

“Look at me” he whispered and I gulped but didn’t budge.

I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my face to meet his eyes. I tried to look indifferent but I didn’t think I did a very good job. Actually, I did an awful job as his stylist. As much as I felt this attraction between us, I couldn’t give in.

Not yet.

Maybe not ever.

His eyes moved between mine and I swear his eyes dropped to my lips for a split second. I felt his breath on my face and I couldn’t breathe anymore, couldn’t think anymore.

I jumped when my phone buzzed in my hand. I looked at the screen before answering, my fingers shaking.

“Hello?” my voice was sounding so different to what I was used to. It was raw, emotional, breathless.

I was ripped from whatever this was when the driver answered. We had to head for the premiere.

I nodded “We’ll be right downstairs”

Taron took a step back and I met his eyes when I ended the call. It was as if he had put a mask on, and I had to do the same.

I cleared my throat for the hundredth time today “We have to go”

Taron took his phone and room key and handed them to me. He opened the door and gestured for me to head out first. I put his stuff in my purse, together with mine. I glanced at his room key, next to mine, maybe a second too long. I was so happy we weren’t staying in the same room. I didn’t know what I would do tonight.

I headed for the elevator and turned around to see Taron walking behind me. He shot me a thumbs up, his lips pressed into a tight line as he smiled ever so lightly.

“Fuck” I hissed under my breath.

How were we supposed to go on from this? I didn’t know what this was, I just knew we had overstepped a line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm not sure I got my writing groove back just yet!


	4. Wear something fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo! I hope you'll like this!

I watched Taron on the red carpet and all the emotions that I could read on his face earlier were gone. I shook my head as I took him in. I felt like a mess while he was as handsome as ever.

Basically, my work here was done. I didn’t even know what he needed me for. I wasn’t even sure if it was usual for his stylist to attend the premieres and watch the movies. Wasn’t that more of a publicist or PA thing? Either way, I loved watching Rocketman as often as I could.

Later that night, when the driver dropped us off at the hotel, I felt relieved. Taron was back to being his usual self and we teased each other like we always did. I needed things to be normal, but I was craving extraordinary. I wanted something extraordinary in my life, or rather someone. I didn’t care about expensive dresses.

We headed for the elevators again and I felt sad to part ways with Taron now.

“Tonight was fun” he said casually once we stepped on, but there was an excitement in his voice I couldn’t quite put.

I smiled at him “I told you you’d be great”

He smiled back at me but didn’t speak. I reached for his door key and phone and handed it to him.

“Thanks” he said quietly, suddenly not seeming so excited anymore.

“You’re welcome” I said, trying to sound cheerful.

It was as if he hesitated.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Taron asked.

Was he asking me out? Or was I overreacting? We were spending a lot of time together after all. Maybe he wanted to go over his outfits again.

I shrugged “I actually wanted to ask Jenny if she’s free. I haven’t seen her in forever”

“Your colleague when you worked at the shop?” It wasn’t a question.

I nodded “Yeah. But I haven’t called her yet so I don’t know if she’s got time. Do you want to go over your outfits?”

Taron hesitated “Not exactly”

I gulped on reflex. What was he talking about then?

“What do you -?”

“Never mind” he interrupted me and as if on cue the elevator pinged, arriving on our floor.

My brows furrowed and I was more confused than ever.

“Well, let me know if something comes up. Otherwise we will see each other the day after tomorrow” Then we would head to LA.

I didn’t know how my voice was sounding so casual. I wanted to spend more time with him if I could.

“Will do” he chuckled. “Have a great day with your friend” he smiled, truly genuinely.

“Thanks” I drew out the word as we reached his hotel room.

What was I supposed to do? Hug him? I knew I was acting weird, I should just hug him, like we always did.

“Have a good night” he said quietly and pulled me in to a hug, as always.

I was almost relieved. But the things I felt when his arms wrapped around my body so tightly were not casual at all. I took in his scent and exhaled shakily before pulling away. I had to leave before I did something stupid.

Taron seemed as confused as I felt, his brows were furrowed ever so lightly.

“Good night, Taron” I whispered, before basically running to my room.

I leant against the door once I had shut it behind me, exhaling shakily.

“Fuck” I hissed, running my hands over my face and dropping my purse to the floor in the process.

I needed to get a grip before I lost this job because I was being awkward. But then I realized I wasn’t even worried about the job. I was worried about Taron.

I didn’t know how long I stood there, caught up in my thoughts and daydreams. At some point, I sat down on my bed and rummaged through my purse to find my phone. I dialed Jenny and she answered on the second ring.

“Hey you!” she sounded like her usual cheeky self “How is it going?”

I had to laugh “Jenny, hi! Things are –“ I wanted to say “great” but I stopped myself.

“Still didn’t ask him out, huh?” she teased me.

I groaned and let myself fall back down on the bed “You know I can’t ask him out as long as I work for him”

“Who says that?” she asked “He’s into you just as much”

My belly fluttered at her words. But I didn’t let my thoughts go there “You don’t know that. I’m sure he doesn’t”

“Then why did he come by our store for years?” she asked incredulously “He came there for you. He never paid attention to me”

“That’s not true!” I stated, but I had to think about it for a moment.

He had always been focused on me. And why had he come to see me all these years? I couldn’t come up with an explanation.

“Well –“ I hesitated “He was acting weird today” I paused “I think. It was probably just me”

“What happened?” Jenny sounded excited.

I told her all about the moment Taron and I shared back at his hotel room before we headed for the premiere.

“Oh and he asked me if I have any plans tomorrow” I trailed off.

“Oh girl” Jenny sighed. It was as if she had it all figured out.

“I actually meant to call you to ask you if you’re free tomorrow”

She laughed lightly “Can’t believe you’re choosing me over him, M”

I had to laugh “You know it’s not like that”

“I know it isn’t” she said, a meaning in her voice that definitely differed from mine.

She continued “I’m free, but only in the morning. I have to work later”

I was relieved. I needed to see her, talk to her.

“Why don’t we meet up at Gregorys Coffee?” I asked.

It was a café not far from the COS store where I used to work and where she was still working it.

“Great” Jenny said “Say 10 AM?”

“Sounds good” I smiled and yawned. I was pretty tired “See you in the morning”

“Can’t wait to talk some sense into you” she giggled before we both hung up.

I basically slept like a dead person. Premieres with all these flashes and people yelling always made me feel exhausted. I didn’t know how Taron did it. I sat up slowly and glanced at my phone the next morning. No texts or calls from Taron.

I sighed as I headed for the shower. Usually we texted or talked every morning.

I got dressed and flew out the door, already knowing I’d be late. I run over to the subway station and took the train to Midtown. But I couldn’t get Taron out of my mind. I never could. I decided to text him once I’ve made it to my stop and walked the rest of the way.

_< <Meeting Jenny for breakfast. Hope you have a great day x>>_

I was surprised that his response came immediately.

_< <Have fun. Are you free tonight?>>_

I had to reread his text a couple of times. Tonight? As in a date?

I hesitated as I replied and almost got run over by a cab when I wanted to cross the street.

_< <Sure. I’m free tonight>>_

My response sounded so lame but I didn’t know what else to write.

 _< <Great>>_ Taron replied _< <I’ll pick you up from your room at 7>>_

My frown deepened. What had he planned?

I decided to keep it at that and put my phone back in my purse before I would get run over for real. I’ve been so caught up hat I didn’t notice I already made the walk from the subway station to the café. Jenny was already waiting for me.

“Hey” I was surprised I sounded breathless “Sorry I’m late”

She laughed as she pulled me into a hug “I’m used to it by now”

I had to smile, but it turned into cringing. I hated to be late.

“Yeah” I sighed “I’ve been thinking about –“ I gulped.

Jenny raised one eyebrow at me “Taron, eh?”

I swear I started blushing when we entered the café. She had hit the nail right on the head.

“You could say that” I said after we had sat down at a table by the window.

She clapped her hands together in excitement “Tell me all about it”

I sighed and buried my face in my hands “There is nothing to say really”

The waitress came by our table and we both ordered coffee.

“Screw that” Jenny laughed “You’re totally into each other and you don’t even realize”

I exhaled loudly as I looked at her again “I do realize. And I’m confused that Taron wants to meet me tonight…”

Jenny was speechless as she gaped at me. I didn’t think I had ever seen her speechless before. I had to laugh.

“He – wait, what?” she tripped over her words.

I had to laugh and suddenly felt so unbelievably happy “He texted me earlier.” I shrugged “Well, actually I texted him first”

“And?”

“Aaand” I drew out the word “He said he’d pick me up at 7”

Jenny shot me a wink and I knew what she meant. I’ve seen that smug smile on her face before.

“I’m sure it’s just nothing” I don’t want to get my hopes up”

“Oh, I bet you’re wrong about that” she grinned “Not after you told me you almost kissed yesterday”

Suddenly I was all flustered.

“We didn’t almost kiss” I hissed, but I felt all warm inside “It was just a misunderstanding”

“Uh-huh” Jenny didn’t believe me.

And I wasn’t sure if I believed myself either.

My phone buzzed in my purse. I looked at it and gaped at the screen when I read the text.

“What is it?” Jenny said, her smile audible in her voice.

I blankly stared at the phone and Jenny took it from me to read.

Taron had texted.

_< <Wear something fancy tonight. Can’t wait to see you>>_


	5. You're not a fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get confusing. And heat up. Enjoy!

I applied mascara, my hand shaking as I did. I let out a sigh but it didn’t help to calm my nerves. I didn’t even know why I was acting like that. I blamed Jenny. I had to smile. She had “talked sense into me” as she had put it, but I would rather consider them dreams.

She had insisted on going shopping and here I was, wearing a new dress and heels. The dress was pretty with a lace top and silk skirt, but I wouldn’t consider it fancy. But I felt like myself because it hadn’t cost a fortune. I had insisted on not buying underwear, but I had put on the nicest bra and panties set I could find in my suitcase. Just for myself, of course.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped out of my skin. I walked from the bathroom to my hotel room door, wobbly in my heels I normally had no issues with.

Taron was standing there in a suit. And it wasn’t just any suit. It was one I had picked out for him for a past premiere.

I had to gulp to stop myself from drooling. Or gaping. Or saying something stupid.

“Hey” he smiled at me but it couldn’t go unnoticed that his eyes raked all over my body.

I felt like he was touching me, yet he was only looking at me with his eyes. Holy shit, I seriously needed to get a grip.

I cleared my throat “I’m almost ready”

“Sure” he said nonchalantly.

I opened the door wider for him so he could step inside. He walked in slowly as if he was afraid of what he would find.

“Wow” he gasped “Your room is tiny”

I had to laugh, watching him look around the room. It was tiny compared to his suite, but I loved it.

“Gee, thanks” I said, still laughing.

He turned around and looked at my smile before his eyes met mine, no teasing.

“No, I love it” he said quietly “Feels so much more like home”

“Then you should see my dorm room” I smiled lightly “It feels like a shoe box”

“Does it?” he raised one eyebrow, surprised.

“Definitely” I smiled “Probably more so when I live back there soon”

“When?” Taron asked, apparently surprised at my choice of words.

“Yeah” I said quietly, not meeting his eyes and looking for my purse “I mean I can’t be your stylist forever, right? I still have to finish NYU.”

I got my purse from my small drawer and zipped it.

“Where are we going anyway?” I asked, since Taron didn’t reply to what I had said.

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before speaking, I almost didn’t realize.

“Broadway”

One word. Nothing more of an explanation.

I smiled “Oh great!”

Yet I was confused. Why was he taking me there? Was this a date?

“I’ve been gifted the tickets so I thought I’d take you” he smiled lightly.

I smiled back at him, but still felt irritated “That’s great”

Urgh, I was repeating myself. What a way with words I had! And I was a communications major.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing at his watch, then at me.

“I am” I said, hurrying to the bathroom and getting my lipstick, shoving it into my purse “Let’s go”

Taron opened the door and walked out first. I took my room key and closed the door behind us. I was surprised that he was so quiet. Usually he was so full of light.

Neither of us spoke as we got into the elevator and I decided to apply some lipstick on our way downstairs. Taron’s eyes seemed to be glued to my every move. I just needed to shake it off.

I cleared my throat as we stepped off the elevator and got into the car waiting for us downstairs.

“Which theater are we going to?” I asked quietly.

Taron frowned and took the tickets from the inside of his suit “Richard Rodgers”

“Oh, we’re going to see Hamilton?” I asked, my voice excited.

Taron smiled half-heartedly but didn’t meet my eyes “Yeah”

But he said no more.

“Is something wrong?” I asked after a while “Did something happen?”

He shrugged and exhaled loudly “No, nothing”

“Come on, Taron” I laughed, but more frustratingly than anything else “You’re acting weird”

He scoffed but finally met my eyes. I saw anger there, but also hurt. I had to look away and instead looked out of the window. I had never seen him like this before.

“Did – did I do something to offend you?” my voice was small.

“No, you didn’t” he sighed.

I met his eyes again and his expression had changed. I shivered at the way he looked at me now.

“Then why do you act like this?” my voice was even, but I was trembling inside.

“I’m sorry, I –“ he paused “You just caught me off guard earlier, that is all”

I frowned as I looked at him.

“Well –“ he continued “I didn’t expect that you would want to go back to NYU. I hadn’t even thought of that”

“But –“ I had to gather my thoughts “I have to go back, or it was all for nothing”

“I know” Taron said, his voice low “I just – I don’t know what I thought, to be honest”

I still frowned “I thought this was just a temporary solution. I mean –“ I had to laugh “I’m no professional. You don’t want me to be your stylist until –“ I sighed “I don’t know when”

His eyes met mine again and something deep inside of me told me that was exactly what he had thought. I would have never expected to see that reaction.

“Why not?” his voice was hopeful.

“Why not?” I cringed “Taron, I’m no pro”

“But I don’t want anyone else”

My eyes snapped to his. Had he really just said that?

But before I could answer, we arrived at the theater. Taron got out of the car first and I followed him.

I was speechless. He couldn’t be serious. There were so many more talented stylists. I was a nobody.

We were escorted to our cubicle and I gasped. I had never sat there before. Hell, I had only seen one Broadway show so far and that was years ago.

We took our seat in the front row and neither of us spoke but I knew that Taron was watching me. He wanted a reaction and I couldn’t blame him. But I didn’t know what to say.

“Let’s talk later” Taron said quietly.

My eyes met his and he was giving me a half-hearted smile. One that didn’t reach his eyes. He put on a mask, so we could enjoy tonight.

I smiled lightly and it felt forced too. I wanted to know what he had meant earlier “Okay”

The play started and I was hyper-aware of Taron sitting next to me. But the more the play evolved, the more I got caught up in the amazing story of Hamilton.

There was an intermission between Act I and Act II. I was still caught up in the amazing musical, but I was also brought back to reality. Taron was still sitting next to me and his words came back to me.

“Taron, what did you mean earlier?”

“I paid for the tickets myself”

We both spoke at the same time.

I frowned “What are you talking about?”

He sighed and moved his chair closer to mine. His eyes moved between mine and I tried to make sense of what he was doing. I only knew I was feeling hot. And that it felt good.

“I really like you” he said, stressing every word “And ever since we work together –“ he let out a breath. “I wanted to ask you out but I didn’t know how”

My spine was tingling at his words and the way he looked at me. It felt like an out of body experience but I only knew one thing. I felt the same thing.

“Taron, I –“

He interrupted me “I’ve hoped I would finally be able to sweep you off your feet. After all this time.” he sighed “But I guess I’m a fool”

He looked down to his elbows, resting on his knees as he leant forward.

“You’re not a fool” I said quickly.

He turned and his eyes met mine again. I was shivering. And I was scared of admitting what I felt. But he deserved to know.

“I feel this too” my voice was quiet “Whatever this is between us”

He leant in closer and I thought he would kiss me but he didn’t. Instead, he put his hand on my knee and I felt like my body was exploding with fire inside.

“You do?” he asked hopefully.

I had to smile “Yes” it felt so good to finally admit it “I really like you too”

Even though we both knew we were long past liking.

His lips twitched and he gave me this wide boyish grin of his that I had missed. My belly flipped when his eyes lit up. He was happy and his smile was infectious.

I smiled back at him. This was so surreal, and so perfect.

He moved closer to me and his hand caressed my cheek. I felt like he sucked the breath out of my lungs. And at the same time, I could finally breathe again.

I moved closer to him to, my eyes flickering between his eyes and his mouth.

Our lips were almost touching when Act II started. We both pulled back slowly, unsure what was more important to us.

We both smiled. Because we knew we were on the same page now.


	6. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to this story. I hope you like it.
> 
> Contains smut, so beware.

I had tears in my eyes when the musical ended. I glanced over at Taron who was all emotional too. Of course.

I smiled lightly and reached for his hand. He took my hand in his and I let out a sigh of relief. Whatever had happened earlier had not been a dream.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

I nodded. I just couldn’t speak just yet.

“Are you sure?” Taron asked.

I looked at him and smiled. I knew I had what I needed.

And he seemed to get what I was thinking “Want to get out of here?”

My smile widened “Sure”

They escorted us through a back entrance where the car was waiting for us.

“Wow” I laughed.

Taron smirked at me “You like this?”

His hand had never left mine and I squeezed it “I never left a theater that quickly before”

He grinned and we got into the car together before it pulled away, taking us back to the hotel.

I looked down at our joint hands laying beside us and I was overrun with emotions. And questions.

“Do you think we should talk?” I drew out that last word, unsure of what I should say.

“Look –“ he moved slightly closer to me “I know that your life is here and my life is jet setting through the world. But –“ he hesitated “I don’t want to do it alone anymore”

I sighed “Taron, I –“

“Hear me out” he interrupted me “You go ahead and finish NYU and I’ll support you. But after that I would want you by my side”

“As your stylist?” I asked stupidly.

Taron grinned “Not just that”

I let out a breath “You don’t even know what we are”

“I do know what we are” he put his hand on my knee again and my skin lit up.

“But –“ why was I even looking for a reason to say no? “You can’t just pay for everything while I earn nothing”

My self-control was evaporating with every second he looked at me like that.

“It doesn’t have to be that way if you don’t want that. You’re a talented stylist”

I hesitated. I didn’t know what to say. I knew I wanted this. But why was I not lunging myself at him?

“Finish NYU first” he said quietly “And then we will see where we go from there”

“We?”

Taron chuckled “I want you in my life. I’ve wanted to be with you after all that bantering and teasing. Those were the highlights of my life. Did you really not know?”

I had to smile “Those were my highlights too. I just didn’t know you felt it too”

“I have felt it too” Taron repeated, his voice softer now “For a while”

I was drowning in his eyes that were so dark, yet bright in the dim light. I had to laugh.

“What?” Taron smiled.

I lightly shook my head “I can’t believe this is really happening”

**A few years later**

I adjusted his bow tie and he smiled back at me.

“Happy now?” he smirked.

“Always, Taron” I would never get over how beautiful he was.

I barely noticed the cameras clicking in the background when he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

What a few years had changed. Yet a few things remained the same. Like me being Taron’s stylist and us being madly in love, finally admitting it to each other and the world.

Actually, media was going crazy over the fact that we were a couple. Taron was becoming more and more successful and he deserved all the love coming his way.

Looking into the cameras together, I felt like I was about to be blind. But this was worth it. I knew Taron was nervous, but he didn’t need to be. We were at the Oscars ceremony and he was nominated for his latest amazing role.

My mind travelled back to last night and my smile widened. I felt Taron’s grip around my waist tighten, as if he knew what I was thinking about.

_“What do you think?” I asked him, all business, when he put on the suit we had talked about._

_He looked down his body before smiling at me “It’s a suit”_

_“I know right!” I teased him back, poking out my tongue at him._

_He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my waist “I would wear everything you pick out for me”_

_“Are you sure about that?” I challenged him._

_“I am sure” he confirmed and leant in closer to whisper in my ear._

_“Now why don’t you put on tomorrow’s dress?”_

_My spine tingled with excitement. Because it wasn’t about putting on the dress, it was about taking it off._

_“But don’t rip it” I whispered back to him and smirked._

_I was talking from experience._

_I took a step back and headed for the closet and got my dress from the hanger. Taron watched me and I headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind me._

_I got out of my jeans and tee and carefully put on the dark blue dress I would wear tomorrow, matching Taron’s tuxedo. It was crazy expensive and I still couldn’t believe I wore clothes like this now._

_“What are you doing in there?” Taron called and I heard the impatience in his voice._

_“I’ll be right there” I called back._

_I had to smile at myself in the mirror before I opened the door and stepped outside._

_Once Taron saw me, he couldn’t look away. It only made my smile widen even more._

_“What do you think?” I repeated, twirling around._

_He took a few steps closer to me, until his hands were on my waist again, his eyes taking in my body until his eyes finally met mine._

_“You’re gorgeous” he whispered, dropping a light kiss to my cheek._

_“You think so?” I asked, unsure. I wasn’t as skinny as everyone else walking the red-carpet tomorrow._

_“You’re –“ he was speechless “You’re stunning”_

_I started blushing and smiled back at him, wrapping my hands around his neck._

_“Now what?” I whispered, challenging him._

_There was a fire burning inside his eyes that heated up my whole body._

_“I want to take it off”_

_“But be careful” I argued, even though at this moment I didn’t care anymore. I just wanted to be with him, feel his skin against mine._

_He slowly let go of me and I turned around._

_He pushed my hair over my shoulder before his hand reached my zipper, also touching the bare skin of my shoulders._

_I didn’t know how I could be as affected as I was, even after all these years. My breathing was shallow already and he had barely touched me._

_He slowly unzipped the dress, and the sound of the zipper sliding down was so relieving. His hand trailed over the naked skin it revealed and I closed my eyes on exhale._

_Finally, when he was done, the dress dropped down to the floor and I was only wearing my panties. They would probably have to glue my boobs to the dress tomorrow. I had learnt that the hard way._

_I carefully stepped out of the dress and when my eyes met Taron’s, I almost forgot everything about our very expensive clothing._

_He reached for me but I hesitated “Wait”_

_He frowned and looked at me, the fire in his eyes burning even brighter._

_“We have to hang up the clothes so its wrinkle-free tomorrow” I was talking all business._

_Taron laughed, but he didn’t complain._

_“If you want me to strip in front of you, all you have to do is ask”_

_I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him “Go ahead, undress for me so I can –“_

_I took a step closer to whisper in his ear. I loved to taunt him “So I can hang up your suit”_

_I wanted to take a step back again, but this time Taron gripped my waist and I couldn’t escape. One hand around my waist and one hand on my face he crashed his lips to mine and I moaned._

_I forgot everything around us when I kissed him back with just the same passion and my knees were starting to give in. My hands ran through his thick brown hair before they travelled lower, over his chest. Then I realized how smooth and fine the fabric was and I pulled away._

_“Wait” I whispered, surprised I could focus on anything else than Taron._

_“What?” he asked, his lips parted, breathing as hard as I was._

_“Take off your suit” I said._

_Taron groaned but he did what I had said. He handed me first his bow tie, then his cuff links and I put those in the according boxes. But it wasn’t just that. I loved to watch him undress for me and even though I was acting all cool, I knew he knew I wasn’t. I was burning up inside._

_His shirt was next. He was slowly unbuttoning every one of them, teasing me. I had to hold back groaning, but he knew what he did to me anyway. Once it was all the way unbuttoned, all I wanted to do was kiss his naked chest but I held back. He handed me the shirt and while I put it on a hanger, my eyes couldn’t stray from his._

_Because his belt was next. He slowly unbuckled it and I almost jumped him right there. He handed me the belt, never looking away and I took it, gulping hard._

_He unzipped his pants next and I watched him, unblinkingly. How much I loved his thighs. When he was done getting out of his pants, and I was done for, he looked at me._

_“Happy now?”_

_I felt like I was blushing from head to toe and I knew I needed him. As in now._

_My hand was shaking when I put the last hanger into the closet and then met his eyes again. He just stood there, smirking at me and I smiled back at him._

_“Now –“ I was surprised how raw my voice was “Now we do this”_

_I walked to him and smashed my lips to his. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up, before laying me down the bed. I moaned when I felt him on top of me. And I felt how much he wanted this, needed this._

_“You’re such a tease” he groaned when his lips moved from my lips down to my neck, licking, sucking, biting._

_“Just like you” I whispered breathlessly._

_But we weren’t teasing. Not anymore. We were loving. And when his mouth reached the part where I needed him most, I gasped. He held me down with his arms while he took care of me and I swear I saw stars._

_Being with him was too good to be true. He loved me, supported me, took care of me, and drove me insane, all at the same time._

_“Taron” my back arched off the bed when I could feel myself reaching the edge._

_He groaned in response and instead of letting me go, he continued. Like he always did. He seemed to enjoy this as much as I did. And who was I to deny him what he craved the most?_

_“Fuckkkkk” I drew out the word as I could feel myself clenching around his fingers but he didn’t let go of me until I was completely spent._

_Once I was coming back to reality and could breathe again, he crawled up my body and kissed my lips, softly, tenderly. We kissed for a while, but that wasn’t enough. We were moving against each other and I was going crazy with anticipation._

_“You’ll be the death of me” I whispered eventually, my body into overdrive yet again._

_“Right back at you” Taron breathed out “Bloody hell, you make me lose all self-control”_

_I had to laugh, because I felt the exact same way._

_He reached for the nightstand, pulled out a condom and got out of his boxer briefs. I moaned when I saw how ready he was, but I wasn’t surprised._

_“You like what you see?” he breathed out, rolling the condom on and reaching for me._

_“Always, Taron” I whispered back, kissing him._

_We fell down on the bed together and devoured each other. I spread my legs for him and we both moaned when he pushed inside of me that first inch._

_I scrunched my eyes closed, reveling in that feeling, but immediately opened them again to see his reaction. His lips were parted and he was breathing hard until he had pushed all the way inside._

_I sighed, feeling so loved and so full. Never would I have thought I could be loved in that way._

_We started moving together and I was on the edge again sooner than I would have liked. But Taron was right there with me. His lips met mine for another passionate kiss and we both let it all go, breaking apart and staring into each other’s eyes as we came together._

_“I love you” Taron whispered, stroking my hair slightly, not moving an inch._

_“I love you too” I smiled, wriggling under him “Also…” I saw that wicked grin on his face “Can we repeat that?”_


End file.
